


Scarlet Lips

by TheEigthPillarGeneral



Series: Black Moon [19]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, M/M, Making Love, Mild Fanservice, Romance, Visual Kei, costume porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 12:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15641169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEigthPillarGeneral/pseuds/TheEigthPillarGeneral
Summary: Byakuya gives his first concert; Renji and his bandmates watch.





	Scarlet Lips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [junko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/junko/gifts), [Josey (cestus)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cestus/gifts).



> I'm so sorry for how late this is; sex scenes are so tough to write and also I was away and barely had much time to write, but I've managed to finish it! Again, I highly recommend listening (and watching) this song so you'll get an idea as to how I imagine Byakuya as an artist now, and how his third new single will sound (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lfG3SKToS14). Enjoy!

The day of the live had come faster than expected. While Byakuya was looking forward to it, he was still somewhat nervous about it. The last time he remembered playing in front of a crowd of people was for piano recitals but that had been a long time ago. It had been quite some time since he’d performed in front of a crowd.

Sitting in front of the mirror, Byakuya did some deep-breathing exercises as the stylist applied makeup to his face. His outfit was a white shirt with a ruffled V-neck that exposed a bit of his chest that was tucked into his black leather pants. Over the shirt was a long navy-blue coat with gold fringed epaulettes, gold buttons, and white lace lining the elbow-length sleeves. Upon his feet were black boots and his fingernails had been painted midnight-blue with a rose decorating the nail on his right ring finger. Though, only the right fingernails could be seen, as his left hand was covered with a white glove. With his hair left flowing freely past his shoulders, Byakuya had a slightly disheveled appearance that made him look like the lonely brooding aristocrat that he was portraying himself as.

When the makeup was finished, Byakuya got another look at himself. His eyes were lined with black winged eyeliner and dark blue eyeshadow, making his eyes look smoky and sultry. His lips were painted with scarlet-red lipstick, and his cheeks had a faint pinkish tinge from the blush.

“You look wonderful, Byakuya-kun!” Ukitake said, giving him an approving smile.

“You think so?” Byakuya asked as he stood up from his chair.

“He’s right,” Miyako agreed. “You look lovely indeed.”

“Thank you,” Byakuya said. “All of you look equally great as well.”

Miyako was dressed in a long indigo gown, clearly inspired from the attire of the noblewomen of eighteenth-century France. It was plain, but elegant and classy, and suited her quite well. Her hair was up in a simple bun, and her makeup consisted of black eyeliner, dark purple eyeshadow, and peach lipstick.

Meanwhile, Tsukishima, Kaien, Ulquiorra, and Starrk were dressed in matching outfits: long black coats over white ruffled shirts and coloured waistcoats, leather pants, and boots. The only difference was the colours; Kaien’s waistcoat was deep blue, Ulquiorra’s was emerald-green, Tsukishima’s bronze, and Starrk’s silver. With equally dark and smoky makeup, all of Nejibana looked like an entourage of French nobles.

In the days leading up to his first live, Byakuya had been practicing his songs endlessly until he was practically hearing them in his sleep. He’d also taught himself the shamisen part of ‘Kanade Aragai Kou’ and hadn’t stopped practicing until he’d perfected it. In addition, he’d also done a bit of practice in being theatrical for the performance of ‘Ikka Senjinka’.

“Are you nervous?” Kaien asked.

“A little bit,” Byakuya said. “I haven’t performed in front of such a big crowd before.”

“First gigs are always like that,” Tsukishima reassured him. “It’s always a little nerve-wracking when you’re about to perform in front of about two hundred people for the first time, but the more you perform, the less nervous you’ll be. Eventually, doing lives will be like breathing air to you.”

Byakuya recalled Renji’s advice of doing deep-breathing or creating a backstage routine to do in the moments before the live. As he glanced around the dressing room, it seemed like all the members of Nejibana had their own backstage routines before the live.

Ulquiorra sat on the couch, reading another fictional book about the human condition. Miyako was doing a bit of meditation and deep-breathing right next to him. And oddly enough, Starrk was actually awake in one of his rare moments, currently playing a game of chess with Kaien.

“Why don’t you try listening to your favourite music?” Tsukishima suggested. “It can help put you in the mood for the show.”

Huh. That sounded like a good idea.

Byakuya pulled out his music player from his bag and put the earbuds into his ears. Selecting one of Unohana Yachiru’s songs from her latest album, a collection of opera arias titled _Vissi d’Arte,_ he closed his eyes as he did some deep breathing and allowed Unohana’s beautiful voice to calm him down. As he did this, he thought about how Renji would be watching him perform.

Knowing that Renji would be in the audience tonight made Byakuya feel a little bit excited and reassured, honestly. After all, both he and Rukia were his biggest supporters, the ones who had encouraged him the most to pursue his career in singing and songwriting. Hell, Hisana would have also been one of Byakuya’s main supporters.

For a moment, Byakuya wondered what Hisana would have thought of his career right now. She would’ve been proud of him, without a doubt. After all, her encouragements were what had made him regain his interest in pursuing a career as a singer, but the scandal and her subsequent death had quickly killed that desire. For so long, Byakuya had suppressed his creative side and hopes of being an artist, feeling that he didn’t deserve to be a singer after essentially ruining Hisana’s own career. Yes, he knew it wasn’t his fault, that he didn’t ruin her career, but her death had still kept him from thinking about being a singer.

Now, however, Byakuya’s creativity had been rekindled, his romantic idealism slowly coming back. And it was all thanks to Renji. To think Rukia’s insistence that he come for Black Moon’s concert all the way back in March could’ve led to this. Meeting Renji was perhaps one of the best things to have ever happened to him in his life. As that thought passed his mind, Byakuya remembered that first concert and how Renji had licked his lips and smiled suggestively at him. He also recalled the concert in August, particularly how Renji had been so seductive and raunchy in his stage presence and fanservice.

Tonight, Byakuya planned on returning the favour. He’d seduce Renji with his own onstage presence, though his antics would be more sensual and amorous than overtly sexual. He couldn’t wait to hear about Renji’s reactions to his performance. Yes, he was going to give his all for tonight and make his first live both fun and memorable.

About five of Unohana’s songs had passed when Ukitake came by. “Alright gang,” he said, getting everyone’s attention. “It’s almost time for you to go on stage. I just wanted to say that there is a lot of people in the crowd.” He smiled at Byakuya. “Also, several artists under your label have come to see you perform.”

Byakuya was surprised. Already, his first live had this many people coming? Even more, artists under his label were also coming to support him? As happy as he felt, he was also a little nervous. Now he really wanted this concert to be successful.

“Don’t get too stressed, Byakuya-kun,” Ukitake reassured him. “I know you’ll do well.”

Before Byakuya could say anything, his phone buzzed. He glanced over at it only to see a little message from Renji. It read, _Good luck, babe :)._

It was simple, yet Byakuya felt a little calmer. Giving Ukitake a nod, he sent Renji a text of gratitude and set the phone aside. “I think I’m ready now,” he said.

“That’s the spirit!” Kaien said, giving him a grin. “Let’s do this!”

* * *

Renji hadn’t been inside Meguro Rokumeikan for a while now. The first time he’d come here was when he was in high school eight years ago, and Zaraki Kenpachi had attempted to hold a secret live to commemorate the release of his newest single back then. He couldn’t help but chuckle slightly as he remembered just how that had gone.

The last time he’d been here was with several of his previous bands as they gave concerts in the hopes of being noticed. The Rokumeikan really hadn’t changed that much since then.

Now, he was here to see Byakuya give his first concert. He’d gotten himself a spot in the front row, along with his bandmates and Yoruichi, and now they stood in the venue as it slowly filled up with fans and other artists.

“This place really hasn’t changed that much,” Yoruichi said, looking around. “It’s been a while since I was last here. And it’s still the best place to check out the new groups.”

“Yoruichi-san, when was the first time you came to Meguro Rokumeikan?” Ichigo asked.

“It was years ago,” Yoruichi said. “I was managing an old band that only lasted three months, and they had their first and only show here.” She sighed. “Man, that was the nastiest breakup I’d ever seen.”

“What happened?” Chad asked.

“A lot of things.” She shook her head a little. “See, the rhythm guitarist had a gambling problem and actually wagered against the band at some point. Add the fact that the vocalist was an alcoholic and the bassist was on the verge of being evicted from his apartment, it ended in a huge blow-up and the worst bar fight ever. I’d tried to help them get on track but in the end, their addictions won out. To this day, I don’t know how they’re doing since I lost contact with them. I can only hope they’re doing better now.”

Renji cringed slightly. While he was no veteran, even he knew that addictions never ended well in the industry, especially when you put a whole bunch of addicts together in a band. He was lucky to have avoided getting addicted onto something that could’ve killed him before he joined Black Moon.

To try and lighten the mood before the show started, Renji decided to tell them the story of the first time he’d come here.

“You know when I first came to the Rokumeikan?” he asked. “It was eight years ago back in high school.”

Yoruichi raised an eyebrow. “Who was performing?” she asked.

Renji chuckled. “Zaraki Kenpachi,” he said. “He was holding a secret live for the release of his newest single back then. Only like, two hundred people were supposed to come, but instead, there were like, eight hundred fans here.”

“Whoa, seriously?” Hisagi asked, surprised. “Fuck, that must’ve been really crowded.”

“Yeah, the crowd was starting to spill onto the streets,” Renji said. “The police showed up and shut the whole thing down after two songs.” He laughed. “To this day, that’s the most memorable Zaraki Kenpachi concert I’ve been to.”

“Damn, the police actually showed up?” Yoruichi laughed.

“Yep. They shut it down after only two songs,” Renji laughed. “That live never stood a chance. After that shitshow, Zaraki Kenpachi decided to stick only to the bigger venues.”

The venue was slowly filling up as the hour drew nearer and at this point, the atmosphere was already lively and excited. Renji looked at the stage and examined the instruments upon it.

In the center was a baby grand piano, the lid and fallboard closed. Towards the back were the instruments of the members of Nejibana. Renji saw a black Ibanez electric guitar and a burgundy Schecter electric guitar upon their stands. On the left side was a white Yamaha bass guitar and next to it was a silver keytar. And next to those two at the very back was a large white drum kit with the design of a wolf on the largest drum, and near that was a shamisen resting upon a stool. And at both the piano and the front of the stage were microphones.

“You met Kuchiki’s backing band, didn’t you?” Hitsugaya asked, interrupting Renji’s thoughts. “What are they like?”

“They’re pretty cool people,” Renji said. “And really good at their music.”

He’d gotten to know them a little while back and honestly, they were all pretty interesting. Miyako was really friendly and kind, and Kaien was funny and surprisingly sensitive. He’d actually seen Kaien have a debate about the heart with Ulquiorra, the both of them giving very insightful and impressive arguments about the subject. Tsukishima was perhaps an even bigger book-lover than Hinamori, and that was saying something. And Starrk, well. Renji had to admit, he was a little jealous of Starrk’s ability to fall asleep anywhere he wanted.

Renji looked at the program he’d picked up from the entrance that displayed the setlist for the show tonight. The program was deep-blue in colour with a motif of sakura petals and a starry night sky in the background, and Byakuya’s name was written in romaji and printed in an elegant cursive style at the top of the program. But rather than it being ‘Kuchiki Byakuya’, it was simply ‘Byakuya’.

“What do you think, Renji?”

Glancing up, Renji saw that Rukia was standing next to him, dressed as classy as ever in a little black dress. Standing next to her were Orihime and Rangiku. She gave Renji a knowing smile. “Are you excited?” she asked.

“Of course,” Renji said. “What about you?”

“Do you need to ask?” Rukia said, giving Renji an incredulous look. “Nii-sama has worked so hard for tonight! I know it’s gonna be wonderful!”

Orihime nodded in agreement. “Also, tonight he’s playing two new songs,” she added. “I can’t wait to hear them! I mean, I really liked ‘Yozora no Kawa’, so I’m sure these new ones will sound great!”

Right then, the house lights turned off, and the crowd started cheering as the lights lit up, shining upon the stage. As blue and white lights flashed, the sound of an orchestra tune-up before a classical music concert started playing from the speakers, which was oddly fitting for tonight’s show. Renji supposed that this was the opening track for tonight.

As the orchestra tune-up continued, the members of Nejibana entered onstage. Renji applauded along with the crowd as he watched them get their instruments ready, also observing their outfits. All of them were dressed as though they came out of a period film. He wasn’t too knowledgeable about fashion history, but he recalled Byakuya saying that their outfits were inspired from eighteenth-century France, particularly the Rococo style. And he had to admit, they looked pretty good.

Then, Starrk approached the piano and opened the lid before propping it up. When that was done, he went and sat behind the drum kit. As the orchestra tuning died down, the lights stilled.

And then, that was when Byakuya entered onstage. Upon seeing him, Renji’s heart skipped a beat.

His eyes were lined with black winged eyeliner, his eyelids adorned with eyeshadow in dark-blue and gold, his lips painted with scarlet-red lipstick, and his cheeks held a faint pink tinge to them. His hair spilled freely past his shoulders, framing his face elegantly. Dressed in a white ruffled shirt, black leather pants, black boots, and a long navy-blue coat with elbow-length sleeves lined with white lace and gold fringed epaulettes upon the shoulders, Byakuya indeed looked like he could fit in with French nobility. And with a serious, slightly-melancholic expression upon his face, he looked like the lonely aristocrat he portrayed himself as.

Byakuya made his way to the piano as the crowd applauded him, gracefully sitting down upon the bench. As a hush fell over the crowd, he lifted up the fallboard, placing his hands upon the keys.

Then, he was playing the opening of ‘Yozora no Kawa’ so tenderly and sincerely, his foot pressing down on the pedal every now and then. After the brief pause between the opening melody and the first verse, Byakuya started to sing the lyrics while playing.

It was as if a spell had been cast upon the crowd. Byakuya sang so gently, his voice soothing and longing. During the second verse, when Tsukishima joined in with the orchestra sound on his keytar, the song was even more melodic, and when the chorus came…

Renji was spellbound. Not only did the song sound so good live, it was very emotional. It was as if no one dared to even breathe while Byakuya played, out of fear of ruining the mood. Never before had the crowd at the Rokumeikan been so quiet for a slow song. And Byakuya’s voice was so tender and honest, and just so beautiful.

When the song came to an end, Renji applauded it along with the crowd without cheering. No one dared to cheer; perhaps no one wanted to ruin the atmosphere. As the applause died down, Byakuya placed his hands on the piano keys and started to play the opening of ‘Blossom’.

If it was possible, Byakuya’s voice was even more beautiful than it was in ‘Yozora no Kawa’. The lyrics were so poetic and romantic, and Byakuya sang them with a certain sincerity and gentleness. Hearing this song live… Renji felt his chest tighten a little and he swallowed the lump in his throat. And to his surprise, his eyes felt a little teary but he blinked to try and force them down.

Next to him, Rukia was equally enchanted, her eyes filled with tears but shining proudly at her brother-in-law. Orihime already had a tear spilling down her face, but that was no surprise; she was very sensitive when it came to beautiful music. And the rest of Black Moon was entranced with the show.

Just like with ‘Yozora no Kawa’, the crowd applauded without cheering. Renji let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding as he clapped for Byakuya.

Then, Byakuya stood up from the piano, closing the fallboard and lid before he strode to the microphone at the center stage. That was when the more-suggestive song ‘Heartbeat’ started, with the guitar feedback sound over the speakers before Miyako and Starrk started the intro music, and then Kaien and Ulquiorra joined in on playing the steady intro rhythm, swaying to the beat.

Byakuya removed the microphone from the stand and brought it to his lips. He started singing the lyrics, this time with a subtle sensuality lacing his voice as he placed his hand over his heart. His eyelids lowered seductively as he held his hand out to the audience while singing.

This time, the song had cast a different kind of spell. The crowd began swaying their arms in the air to the beat, which Renji joined in on. And as Byakuya sang the chorus, he was slowly trailing his fingers down the bit of his exposed chest, acting suggestive but not overtly sexual. In fact, Renji swore that Byakuya was smiling a little bit.

During the verse after the chorus, while Tsukishima played the keytar with an organ effect this time, Renji made eye contact with Byakuya, who raised an eyebrow at him. Then, he slowly slid his fingers down his flawless neck while eyeing Renji with a sensual gaze.

Renji couldn’t help but grin, remembering the first concert when he’d been performing and had made eye contact with Byakuya. Was this Byakuya’s version of fanservice? If so, well, Renji definitely had no complaints. After all, when it came to Byakuya, an elegant sensuality was the way to go. The fact that the stage lights were a little darker also really helped.

This time, when the song ended, the crowd cheered a little while applauding. Renji smiled as he glanced at his bandmates. All of them were blushing a little bit at Byakuya’s actions, even though he hadn’t been as raunchy as them during their August live. When he glanced at Orihime and Rangiku, he was amused to see Orihime blushing deeply and Rangiku looking a little flustered. And Rukia also looked a little scandalized.

He turned his attention back to the stage to see Byakuya placing the microphone back on the stand. He then went over to the stool and picked up the shamisen before making his way back to the center stage, slinging it over his shoulder. As he placed his fingers upon the strings on the slim neck, he lined the bachi, the pick for the shamisen, against the body.

Then, with a beat on the drum, Byakuya started strumming the fast opening notes on the shamisen, the ones that Renji remembered being played on the piano. As he played, Kaien and Miyako played a chord on their guitars before the beat dropped and all the members started playing their parts. The song had a rock-like rhythm and sound mixed with a little bit of a traditional Japanese style.

Byakuya was singing the lyrics into the microphone while playing the shamisen, again with the same sincerity, but beneath the tenderness of his voice was an underlying fire. He sounded confident and passionate as he did a little hair flip, and Renji saw that his eyes seemed to shine with a subdued joy and thrill.

This time, the crowd was moving a little, cheering without any prompting from Byakuya. Renji remembered when Byakuya had played this song on the piano for him and he had to admit, this version sounded much better. It was heartfelt and honestly, it was a feel-good song. And judging from the crowd’s reactions, this was definitely going to be one of his most popular songs in the years to come.

Before anyone realized, they were already at the last song of the night: ‘Ikka Senjinka’. Renji looked forward to hearing this one, considering that Byakuya had been experimenting with symphonic metal styles and this was in that same style. Once Byakuya set the shamisen aside, he removed the microphone from the stand, holding it to his lips.

The song started with a fast-paced intro, with all of Nejibana moving to the rhythm as they played the music. But even more, Byakuya was moving his body to the beat, his mannerisms almost theatrical and dramatic when he turned, swishing his coat around his body as he regarded the crowd with a serious, yet sultry expression.

He started singing the poetic lyrics, all about searching for one’s values and ideals as well as embracing dreams. As he sang, Byakuya caressed his chest in that same sensual manner, and when the chorus came, he closed his eyes and held his hand over his heart while singing. The song was fast and catchy, and honestly? It was just really awesome to listen to. Dramatic and theatrical, yet cool and badass at the same time, it suited Byakuya.

Renji loved this song, even more than ‘Yozora no Kawa’. Byakuya really ought to do more symphonic metal sounds, especially if it meant getting to see his theatrical side a little bit more. And his voice… it sounded elegant and passionate, and with Byakuya doing more of his sensual fanservice and in that outfit, to top it all off… well, Renji could think of many things he wanted to do with this gorgeous aristocrat.

When the song ended, the crowd erupted into loud cheers and applause. Renji cheered along with them as Byakuya gave a bow, followed by Nejibana. Then, Byakuya spoke into the microphone.

“Thank you for having me, Meguro,” he said. “I hope we can do this again.”

The crowd cheered again as Byakuya left the stage. Once the members of Nejibana had left, the house lights turned back on and people began to file out of the venue. As Renji followed his bandmates and Rukia outside, he sent a text to Byakuya, letting him know that he would meet him at his apartment. He already had something in mind for congratulating Byakuya on his successful first live.

* * *

Byakuya’s heart was pounding against his chest as he was greeted with the praises from Ukitake and the members of Nejibana. He couldn’t believe that he’d actually done it. He’d given his first live show, and it had been a success. Nothing had gone wrong; he hadn’t gotten stage fright, no equipment malfunctioned, and all his songs were warmly received by the crowd.

Of course, when he’d gone up on the stage, he’d felt a little nervous at first. But that anxiety had gradually faded away while Byakuya performed and the fact that Renji and Rukia were in the crowd had also helped reassure him.

Ukitake placed a hand on Byakuya’s shoulder, giving him a reassuring smile. “You did wonderful, Byakuya-kun!” he praised. “How was it?”

“It was… something else,” Byakuya said, not able to find the exact words. He smiled tentatively. “But I enjoyed it.”

Kaien smiled. “Which part? Playing the music or doing the fanservice?” he teased. “You looked like you were having a lot of fun teasing the crowd like that!”

Byakuya’s cheeks warmed a little bit. “I… yes, the fanservice was actually rather fun,” he admitted as he remembered Renji’s reactions.

Renji had told him that fanservice was meant to encourage young people to be open and honest about themselves, and to love and be loved. However, he could not see himself being overtly sexual like how most of Black Moon could be; he wasn’t _that_ comfortable. And besides, the thought of rubbing his groin or dry-humping a microphone stand in front of a large crowd was too embarrassing for him.

“You should be proud of yourself,” Tsukishima told him. “This is a pretty major step in your career now.”

“Is that so?” Byakuya asked.

“Of course,” Starrk said while taking off his coat. “The first live is always a big step in any musician’s career.”

Byakuya was about to say more when his phone buzzed with a text. Glancing at the screen, he saw that it was from Renji, telling him that he’d be waiting for him at the apartment. Following that was another message telling him to reapply his eyeliner and lipstick, much to Byakuya’s confusion. Just what was Renji planning?

Well, he’d just have to find out when he got home.

With that, Byakuya washed off the makeup before changing out of his stage outfit into regular clothes. After saying goodnight to Ukitake and the others, he got his bag and went outside to where his car was waiting. And as Renji had asked him, Byakuya reapplied the eyeliner, scarlet-red lipstick, and a little bit of eyeshadow on the drive home, but he had to rush into the apartment building so no one would see him.

Since Byakuya had given Renji a key to his apartment, and Renji had done the same, it was no surprise that Byakuya saw Renji sitting on the couch, waiting for him. Upon seeing Byakuya, Renji gave him a smile as he got up.

“You were awesome,” he said, making his way over to him. “Seriously, I loved watching you. And that symphonic metal song at the end, that was so good! You need to write more songs in that style.”

Byakuya flustered a little at Renji’s praise, but he smiled as well. “Thank you,” he said. “And how was my stage presence?”

Renji chuckled at that. “I’ll be honest, your fanservice was pretty hot,” he said. “Like, seriously. It was dark and sensual and just… it was pretty damn sexy. Especially when you have that eyeliner and lipstick on you.” He was now quite close to Byakuya, so he moved his lips to his ears, his hands already roaming Byakuya’s body. “Let’s say that it made me wanna do a lot of things to you tonight.” His voice had lowered to a sultry purr.

A shiver ran through Byakuya’s spine and he closed his eyes when Renji began pressing soft kisses along his neck. “Like… Like what?” he asked.

Renji pulled away and Byakuya saw that wolfish grin that never failed to make his heart beat a little faster. “Oh, I’ll be glad to show you,” Renji said, his eyes glinting seductively.

Unable to hold back, Byakuya leaned forward and captured Renji’s lips with his own in a kiss. Renji responded eagerly, his lips moving passionately against Byakuya’s as he slid his hands under Byakuya’s shirt.

Byakuya always loved it when Renji kissed him like this. He loved the way Renji’s lips seemed to almost devour his own, the way they moved so hungrily as if he couldn’t get enough of him. Renji’s mouth was warm, his tongue caressing Byakuya’s lower lip tentatively and Byakuya opened his mouth with a low moan. As they kissed, Byakuya felt his skin tingling pleasantly as arousal flooded his mind.

This time, they managed to make it to the bedroom before they started stripping out of their clothes. Renji’s shirt and bandana were the first to go, courtesy of Byakuya, while Renji unbuttoned Byakuya’s own shirt and tossed it to the ground. As Renji slid his lips to Byakuya’s neck, Byakuya moved his fingers into Renji’s hair and found the ponytail holder, which he swiftly removed. Tossing the ponytail holder to the side, Byakuya ran his fingers through Renji’s surprisingly-soft hair, sighing as Renji kissed and mouthed at the crook of his neck.

Before he even knew it, Byakuya found himself backed up to the bed and pushed down upon it. He closed his eyes as Renji kissed down his bare chest, writhing slightly underneath him. Renji’s lips were so tender and soft, and Byakuya found himself gripping at the sheets when he felt Renji’s hair brushing against his sensitive skin, especially when Renji’s lips took one of his nipples into his mouth. Byakuya tried to suppress his moans by biting his lower lip but it was useless. Before he could stop himself, a whimpered moan slipped from his lips, and he felt Renji smile wickedly against his skin.

A chuckle spilled from Renji’s lips as he undid Byakuya’s pants and removed them, along with his boxers. “I wanna hear you tonight, Byakuya,” he purred against Byakuya’s skin. “Don’t hold back.”

God, Byakuya smelled so good; a musky, woodsy smell with a hint of… jasmine? Or was it some other night flower? Well, either way, his scent was dangerously addictive, even more than any drug could be. His skin was so soft to the touch and apart from the gorgeous tattoo on his left arm, it was flawless. And seeing Byakuya like this now, with flushed cheeks, strands of hair clinging to his face, eyes closed, his lips so deliciously red and tempting… it was fucking beautiful.

Renji could’ve continued kissing Byakuya’s body like this and watch him come undone, but he had other plans.

“Byakuya,” he murmured against his chest. “Sing for me.”

Byakuya’s eyes flew open at the sudden and strange request. Renji wanted him to sing right now? During _sex?_ As strange as it was, Byakuya had to admit, he was curious about this.

“What should I sing?” he asked, his voice no more than a whisper.

“Doesn’t matter, just sing,” was all Renji said.

Closing his eyes, Byakuya started singing the lyrics of ‘Kanade Aragai Kou’, his voice soft and gentle. God, listening to him and watching him sing in this moment, it was unbearably erotic. Renji felt a thrill at being the only one with the privilege of seeing Byakuya like this.

The crowd at Meguro Rokumeikan only saw Byakuya dressed properly and singing in a darkly sensual way, looking like a French nobleman from a period piece. That was the Byakuya only they could see: the beautiful and lonely aristocrat longing for love. What none of them could see, however, was this Byakuya: the one who sang in a voice trembling with pleasure while underneath him, stripped of all markings of nobility, and completely vulnerable. Only Renji was lucky enough to see him like this, and by God, he was going to savour this moment.

As Renji continued kissing down Byakuya’s body, he discovered something rather interesting. If he kissed above his navel, Byakuya’s voice would stay the way it was: low, gentle, and soothing. Yet whenever Renji’s lips moved below the navel, Byakuya’s voice would become lighter and waver quite noticeably. Smiling to himself, Renji teased Byakuya like this for a while, bringing his mouth closer to Byakuya’s cock and then moving his lips back up against his ribs while enjoying the change in the latter’s voice.

It was driving Byakuya crazy, the way Renji teased him like this. But he had to admit, singing for Renji like this, away from the eyes of fans… it was undeniably sexy. He was giving Renji a private show, letting him see a side to him that no one else had the privilege of seeing.

When Renji’s hand closed around his cock and began to stroke it gently, Byakuya inhaled sharply and stopped singing. Immediately, Renji stopped stroking and removed his hand, much to Byakuya’s surprise and dismay.

“Wh-What…?” he asked breathlessly. How could Renji just stop like that?

“You want me to keep going, you’ll have to keep singing,” Renji told him, a wicked glint in his eyes as he smiled wolfishly. “You’ll stop when your mouth is full.”

Fuck, just thinking about Byakuya’s red lips around his cock was almost too much.

Byakuya was stunned for a moment, but he kept on singing.

Renji made Byakuya open his legs a little wider as he lowered his mouth towards Byakuya’s cock, his breath tickling it. Again, Byakuya’s voice was light and delicate as he desperately tried to maintain composure. But it was easier said than done when Byakuya felt a wet heat enclosing around his cock.

His voice broke off as his head fell back on the pillow, a moan spilling from his lips. “Renji, I-” was all he managed to say, his hips thrusting up only for Renji to hold them down as he slid his mouth off his cock, much to Byakuya’s chagrin.

“Keep singing, or I’m stopping,” Renji ordered.

He couldn’t be serious, could he? Byakuya couldn’t believe that Renji was being this… cruel.

Swallowing a whine of frustration, Byakuya breathed slowly to calm himself and regain composure, but this was like torture. He closed his eyes and started singing again, desperately trying not to stop when he felt Renji’s mouth sliding down his cock. Slowly, he moved his hands to Renji’s hair and ran his fingers through crimson-red strands, tugging on them slightly.

 _Better,_ Renji thought, satisfied, as he sucked on the tip. His own cock was straining against his jeans as he slid his mouth further down on the shaft. That was when an idea came to him. He quickly slid his mouth off Byakuya’s cock, pleased when Byakuya didn’t stop singing, and retrieved the lube from the bedside table. Generously coating his fingers with lube, Renji resumed sucking on Byakuya’s cock as he rubbed his fingers against Byakuya’s entrance.

Upon feeling the fingers at his entrance, Byakuya’s voice hitched slightly, yet he didn’t dare stop out of concern that Renji would stop as well. But when one of Renji’s deft fingers slid inside of him, it was like torture to keep on singing. It felt so good, but that was nothing compared to when Renji slid a second finger inside of him, all while sucking on his cock. And when Renji added a third, Byakuya’s heart was pounding against his chest and he felt his balls tighten, so he tugged weakly on Renji’s hair.

Feeling the tug on his hair, Renji removed his mouth from Byakuya’s cock and quickly removed his pants and boxers before he moved up to kiss his ear. “You can stop now,” he murmured before he swiftly leaned down to kiss him, rolling Byakuya over so that he was now straddling him.

Byakuya returned the kiss fervently, relieved that Renji was going easier on him now. He slid his hand down to Renji’s cock and stroked it gently, smiling slightly when Renji moaned against his lips. As he continued stroking, Byakuya pulled away from Renji’s lips and eyed his body appreciatively before moving his lips to Renji’s neck, his tongue tracing the tattoo there and then gradually moving to trace the rest of the tattoos on his body. He moved his tongue slowly, taking the time to savour Renji’s pleasured reactions and the whole experience overall.

When his mouth neared Renji’s already-hard cock, Byakuya leaned over and slid those perfect lips over the tip, pleased to hear a blissful sigh from Renji before feeling his fingers threading into his hair. Sucking on the tip for a little bit, Byakuya slid his mouth further down the shaft, making sure to use his tongue to play with the piercing while sucking. Byakuya could only imagine how he looked to Renji right now, especially with his red lips almost devouring his cock. He moaned at the mental image, moving his body in time with each suck.

Renji had never seen such a hotter sight until now. God, Byakuya was quite good at this. The way his pale skin glistened with sweat, the way his mouth stretched to adjust to his size, the way he sucked in a steady rhythm, and the way his black-lined eyes would occasionally look up at him… oh, Byakuya knew what he was doing. His mouth was so hot, so wet, finding all the right spots and caressing them slowly and gently, and Renji let his head fall back onto the pillow, panting softly. The red lipstick definitely helped as well.

“Fuck, you should look at yourself, Byakuya,” Renji managed to say. “You look so fucking hot…”

Looking up at Renji, Byakuya paused his movements before he smiled around his cock. It was brief but a shudder of pleasure ran through Renji’s spine at such a sight. He moved his hand down to gently caress Byakuya's face before threading his fingers in Byakuya's hair, the action earning a moan from him. Then Byakuya was sucking faster and Renji closed his eyes as his grip tightened, a gasp spilling from his lips. He could feel his balls tighten but he did not want to come right now.

“Enough,” Renji ordered, his voice hoarse.

Byakuya slid his lips off and Renji could’ve easily come at how thoroughly debauched the former looked. He pulled Byakuya up and kissed him deeply as he rolled him over so that he was underneath him again. He then broke the kiss before he turned Byakuya so that he was lying on his stomach, and then Byakuya’s hips up before readying his cock with lube, lining it up at Byakuya’s entrance.

Then, Renji slowly pushed inside, hissing sharply at the tight heat that surrounded him. Underneath him, Byakuya clutched at the sheets, a soft sob escaping his lips as he closed his eyes, the sensation of being filled almost too much. But that was nothing compared to the pleasure he felt when Renji began thrusting in and out of him.

Byakuya was gone already. Every other sensation became nothing but a blur as he was overwhelmed with intense bliss that became only sweeter when Renji kissed his nape. Even more than being fucked, Byakuya loved when Renji would be tender during the sex; things like kisses on his neck or his forehead never failed to make Byakuya’s heart beat a little faster. He tried to lift himself up when Renji suddenly pulled him up slightly and leaned down to capture his lips in a deep kiss. It was brief, but Byakuya loved it. It was clear that Renji was losing himself to passion, and that was what Byakuya loved just as much.

When Renji’s thrusts became faster and more irregular, Byakuya knew he was close. Sure enough, a few moments later, he heard Renji groan as he came, riding out his release into Byakuya. It didn’t take too long for Byakuya to come after that, and he did with a low cry of pleasure.

Completely spent, Byakuya collapsed onto the bed. The last thing he registered before succumbing to blissful sleep was Renji’s lips kissing his nape and a whisper of “I love you, babe,” against his skin.

**Author's Note:**

> Byakuya with red lips is a very nice mental image, isn't it?
> 
> This was so tough to write, but here it is! Let me know how I did :) Have a good one!


End file.
